


Goldfish

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Gen, I don't know, Silly, Slice of Life, this is more BroTP than anything shippy, tumblr posts taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: In which Anders falls asleep and Fenris gets bored.





	

"You were logged in to my Spotify account again," Fenris growled from the couch.

"No I wasn't," said Anders. He was in the kitchen and had the fridge open. He'd actually had it open for a while but he couldn't decide what to eat.

"Why is it recommending me all this hipster shit then?" Fenris shot back.

"That's _your_ hipster shit," said Anders. He'd finally pulled a box of cold Domino's pizza out of the fridge and set it on the counter. "Do you want anything?"

Fenris fiddled with the remote. "No."

Anders shrugged and shoved a piece of cold pepperoni pizza in his mouth before putting the box back in the fridge. He knew full well that Fenris thought cold pizza was disgusting, so he made a show of enjoying his slice as he sat himself down on the couch. Fenris glared at him. Anders looked back innocently. "What?"

"How can you enjoy that?" Fenris demanded.

"At least I'm not the one who likes pineapple on my pizza," said Anders between bites. He was talking with his mouth full, another thing which he knew bothered his roommate.

Fenris made a sort of grunting noise and chucked the remote at Anders, who winced as it hit him in the elbow. Fenris stood and headed towards the kitchen himself. "Put something on while I get myself some food," he said.

"I thought you didn't want anything?"

"I changed my mind."

Anders hit the Netflix button on the remote and leaned back as he finished his pizza and browsed. Whatever Fenris was doing in the kitchen, it was taking a few minutes, and Anders had decided on something to watch well before he was finished. He queued it up and was just finishing his pizza when he was hit with a sudden wave of sleepiness. He'd gone to bed late the night before and had decided against taking a nap after work because now he was trying to reset his sleep schedule (for probably the third time that week alone). But maybe he could just close his eyes and rest a bit while he waited for Fenris...

Fenris arrived a few moments later with a bottle of wine and a gigantic clear bowl that was filled to the brim with Goldfish crackers. He seated himself and was about to ask for the remote back when he realized that Anders had passed out on the couch. Entirely indifferent to this turn of events, Fenris snatched the remote from the cushion next to Anders and pressed play.

A few minutes into the show, Fenris realized that Anders was still fast asleep. He stared at him blankly for a few moments and then he took a goldfish cracker and lobbed it at his head. The cracker bounced harmlessly off of him and landed on the couch. So Fenris threw another one. And another one. And another one.

Before long he had forgotten about the TV entirely and was focused on throwing goldfish crackers at his slumbering roommate one at a time. He wasn't even doing it to try to wake him up, he was doing it because it amused him. At some point Anders started snoring, and that's when Fenris started trying to get the crackers in his mouth. He was terribly unsuccessful at this, though, and instead the Goldfish piled up on Anders' lap and his hair and in the folds of his hoodie.

Several minutes later, the bowl of Goldfish was empty and Anders was covered in tiny fish-shaped crackers. Happy with the result, Fenris took out his phone and immortalized the moment with a photo-- for blackmail purposes.

Then, satisfied, he went back to watching his show.

**Author's Note:**

> I like new tumblr friends. http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
